The Story of a Dragon
by Apoa
Summary: A beautiful but tragic story of Toothless


The Story of a Dragon

Hiccup came out of his house and brought the new automatic tail he designed for Toothless. After some trouble, the tail worked and Toothless realized – he can now fly on his own. He looked at his rider, and then just turned around and flown into the sky. Roaring happily, Toothless disappeared behind the mountain.

He was flying for hours, trying to remember where did Hiccup droped it, when he heard a roar – a roar full of fear and sadness. His protective instincts told him to fly towards it, so he turned around and roared into the sky.

„Is anyone there?" he asked. There was no response, so Toothless wanted to go when he heard it again:

„Yes, I'm trapped! Help me!" yelled the scared Dragon. Toothless heard her soft voice – she was a girl. Toothless dived and used his echolocation to find the trapped Dragon.

„I can see you! You're right above me!" she roared. Toothless dived again and saw a Dragon trap, left in the forest. But what surprised him even more was the fact that the trapped Dragon was a Night Fury!

„Are you hurt?" he asked, and she shaked her head.

„I'll get you out, just hold still", said Toothless and blasted the trap.

„Thank you. Now I have to go." She said quietly and flown to the clouds.

Toothless was confused – how could she just leave? He knew that he has to follow her – maybe there is an entire herd of Night Furies, maybe even a whole island? He chased her through the clouds, dived after her, but no matter what whould she do, where would she fly, Toothless would always catch her.

„Where are you going?" he roared, but she just started flying faster. Toothless was following her whole night, finally, in the morning she landed, on one big, rocky island.

The Night Fury's eyes were full of tears and sadness. Toothless nudged her gently, and then she spoke quietly.

„I had a family. My mom and dad, and two brothers. We were happy. But one day, we saw a ship. I wanted to leave and find a new home, but my parents said to ambush them and chase them away. It seemed like a good plan, but the humans... they attacked us, captured my family, and tooked them away... I escaped, thanks to my mother, but I didn't have the courage to free them, and now I have to find them, or they'll never forgive me!" her story touched Toothlesses heart.

„What's your name?" he asked.

„Luna. And yours?" she asked him. Toothless wanted to tell her some fake name, but he realized that it's better not to lie to her.

„My name is Toothless", he whispered, and Luna nuzzled him gently.

It started with nuzzling. Then they licked each others noses, scratched each others chests and twisted their tails. Toothless covered Luna with his wing, and later they flown together. They spinned around one another in the air, dived in circles and glided above the water. At sunset, they found a small cave where they decided to spend the night.

„I'm hungry. Can you bring me some fish?" Luna asked, and Toothless just ran outside. He found a big school of fish, dived into the water and catched enough fish for Luna and himself.

„Here. You can have everything you want", said Toothless and gave her the fish. Luna ate almost everything, when she realized that now Toothless will stay hungry.

„I'm sorry, I'll go and..." she started apologizing, but Toothless just nudged the fish to her.

„Eat. It's OK", he whispered, and Luna quietly ate the rest of the fish.

„Your eyes are beautiful", Toothless whispered again, and looked into her deep, neon blue eyes. Luna smiled and lied down, but Toothless turned her around.

„You are strong", she said to him, and Toothless started licking her nose again. Luna purred happily, but when Toothless started licking her chin, neck and chest, and scratch her hips and back, happy purring turned into moaning.

„Toothless..." at first she was quiet, but when their tails twisted again, when Toothless started licking her stomach and they squeezed their bodies together, Luna moaned louder and louder.

„Toothless!" she moaned very loudly now. Their bodies were sqeezed as tightly as possible, their tails twisted like a braid, and the only thing they were able to see were each others eyes – Toothless' lime green and Luna's neon blue. The night ended with Luna's roaring and Toothless' plasma blast sent to the sky.

„It was beautiful", said Luna in the morning.

„No. You were beautiful", said Toothless to her, and Luna smiled.

„I have to show you something," she said quietly and behind some rocks near the wall of the cave, Luna nudged a Night Fury egg to Toothless.

„You're going to be a father!" she roared happily, but Toothless was now horrified – should he stay with Luna and take care of his offspring, or should he tell her the truth?

„Luna, I..." Toothless wanted to come clean, when something big roared very close to them.

„What is that?" Luna roared again, but this time she was terrified.

The question answered itself. A big Dragon – a Whisppering Death – crawled into the cave and saw a small delicious egg behind Luna. Toothless fired a warning shot, but the Whispering Death disappeared underground. Luna and Toothless felt the vibrations, and when the bully emerged from the ground, Toothless bit him on the tail, and the Dragon disappeared once again.

„It's not safe here anymore. We have to leave!" Luna said, but when she wanted to pick the egg, the Whispering Death came back, used it's tail to throw Luna on Toothless and it ate the egg.

Luna watched her own egg being devoured by a Whispering Death. Toothless pushed her aside, jumped and bit the Dragon on the tail one more time. Whispering Death shot spines and Toothless instinctively let go of the tail and rushed to protect Luna. The only problem was that Luna was laying on the ground, with two spines in her chest.

„Luna! Can you... Can you hear me?" Toothless roared. His eyes were full of sadness and fear.

„I'm cold..." she said quietly. Her eyes were wide open, and she was shivering.

„I'm right here. I'm here..." Toothless whispered and covered Luna with his wing.

Luna looked at Toothless one last time. Before she died, she licked Toothless' nose, but before she had the chance to do it again, her eyes closed and she died.

Toothless was devastated. He lost everything he ever hoped to have – a mate, an offspring, a family... he roared loudly into the sky, trying to call Luna's soul that was already on her way to Valhalla. Every roar was full of sadness, but Toothless also lost more and more hope that Luna is still alive with every roar. He roared constantly, whole day and whole night. He knew that there is nothig more he could do, so he decided that it's time to go back to Hiccup. But before he took of, he used his plasma blast to close the entrance of the cave with rocks. Now Luna's body won't be touched, destroyed or eaten.

Toothless was flying near the surface, in case he finds Hiccup's helmet. But his Rider is definetly worried sick by now, so Toothless just wanted to go home and feel his warm hands.

Toothless was flying for hours. He was tired, and wanted to find a cozy place to sleep – he didn't sleep or even eat for days, and he was exhausted. He couldn't believe how lucky was he, when he found a small island with a lake that was filled with fish. Toothless cought salmons, trouts and perches, and he ate them all slowly, enjoying every bite. He found a big cliff on the west side of the island, and slept there. In the morning, he continued his flight home, when he noticed something in the water – a small, grey helmet.

Toothless dived down and grabed it with his mouth. After a whole day of flying, he saw Berk on the horyzont and felt warmth around his heart. When Toothless got there, it was dark and everybody was at the Great Hall. He quietly opened the door and sneaked up on Hiccup. He was so happy to seem him, Hiccup hugged Toothless immediately. His warm hands and a strong hug felt like Luna's body, her tail, her chest, her beautiful eyes...

Toothless' mind was back in that cave, where he left Luna. He snapped when he heard his Rider to ask what did he have in his mouth, and Toothless then put the helmet on Hiccup's head.

Next morning, when Hiccup wanted to ride him, Toothless didn't want to be like other Dragons. He doesn't want to just carry Hiccup on his back, he doesn't want to feel free ever again. He doesn't want to just be Hiccup's ride and then go anywhere he wants, he doesn't want to be alone again. Because if that automatic tail stays, it means that Toothless won't fly with Hiccup, he'll just fly. And Toothless didn't want that, so he destroyed the automatic tail and said:

„I know you don't understand me, but I don't want to be alone, I don't want to be without you. I want to fly with you, I want us to fly together", Toothless nudged the saddle and the old tail to Hiccup, making him realize what Toothless just said.

When Hiccup jumped off Toothless and they dived together, Toothless felt great – his best friend was there with him, and Toothless will always be there for Hiccup.


End file.
